jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1234567890ja/α Medalion Alpha α
α Medalion Alpha α to opowiadanie na język polski, o dowolnym temacie i dowolnej objętości (hurrrrra!!!) i jedynym warunkiem jest powtarzający się przedmiot, który ma jakąś rolę. Czyli żeby pasowało do teorii sokoła xD. Żeby nie było, bohaterowie skopiowani z "Coś, czego pragnę" (pomijając przestawienie literek w jednym nazwisku) i proszę mi przypadkiem nie robić problemów. Sam pomysł dała mi nawet Misza 07. PS: To one-part Usłyszałam kroki, a po chwili moim za kratami pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z przeciwsłonecznymi okularami podsuniętymi tak, by przytrzymywały kruczoczarną grzywkę. Poprawił koszulę w jasnoniebieską kratę i przysunął się do „drzwi” ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale odezwałam się pierwsza. - Osvirze, skończmy w końcu tą zabawę w kotka i myszkę. - Walnęłam pięścią w grube, stalowe pręty, aż odskoczył. - Powiedz mi tylko, jak go wywołać, a puszczę cię i dam ci spokój. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby od niechcenia. - Taa… I na pewno mi go oddasz, kiedy już ci powiem. – Mruknęłam sarkastycznie. Westchnął i odszedł zrezygnowany. Siedzenie w lochach Osvira Drakenruka to dla mnie żadna nowość. Byłam tu już wielokrotnie, za każdym razem z tego samego, prostego powodu: próbował ode mnie wyciągnąć komendę przywołującą mojego przyjaciela. Wymawiało się ją w języku smoczym, bo mój przyjaciel, najlepszy zresztą, był smokiem. Rzecz jest o tyle ciekawa, że nie wliczając mamy i Osvira, nikt o nim nie wiedział, a miałam go przy sobie praktycznie cały czas. Był on tak właściwie medalionem w kształcie smoka trzymającego mały szafir. Ten kamień szlachetny to jego dusza. Najczęściej zawieszał się na ogonie, oplatając nim łańcuszek, wiszący na mojej szyi. Odczekałam jeszcze dokładnie trzy nudne godziny i wreszcie wybiło południe – pora obiadowa wszystkich straży Osvira. Drakenruk miał taki zwyczaj, że nigdy przenigdy nie odpuści zjedzenia obiadu równo o dwunastej. I tego musieli się trzymać wszyscy jego pracownicy. - Daal-Fahdon … - Wyszeptałam po smoczemu część „zaklęcia” przywołującego Animusa. Nikt go nie pilnował, więc smok mógł bez przeszkód przelecieć przez kręte korytarze i przecisnąć się miedzy kratami. Wypowiedziałam jedynie dwa pierwsze słowa. A to pozwalało mu pozostawać wielkości jaszczurki. Odebrałam od niego łańcuszek i zawiesiłam go sobie na szyi. Smok usiadł mi na ramieniu. – Dobrze cię widzieć, Animusie. – Animus to po łacinie umysł. - I ciebie, Anja. – Wysyczał w smoczym języku, jednak doskonale go zrozumiałam. Sama umiałam się nim posługiwać. – Czy mogłabyś mnie powiększyć? - Daal-Fahdon-Dovah…! – W wolnym tłumaczeniu: Powróć Smoczy Przyjacielu! To pełna komenda, która przywoływała Animusa. Dla każdego smoka komenda brzmiała inaczej. A raczej brzmiałaby, gdyby były inne smoki. Animus był Alphą i jego kamień to szafir. Była również Beta, której kamieniem był szmaragd, Gamma z berylem złotym, Delta z rubinem oraz Omega i jej biksbit. Niestety wszystkie medaliony oprócz Animusa zostały zniszczone, co równoznaczne z zabiciem czterech potężnych smoków. W mgnieniu oka mała jaszczurka zaczęła powiększać się, aż w końcu wielki gad rozparł pręty jednym ruchem silnego ogona. Wskoczyłam na niego i pocwałowaliśmy w stronę jedynego wyjścia. Smok po drodze miażdżył mury skrzydłami i kołyszącym się ogonem. Chwyciłam się mocniej jego długich, cienkich rogów zdobiących głowę mojego przyjaciela. Przykucnęłam, opierając się stopami o szorstkie łuski porastające głowę i grzbiet. Animus, widząc nadbiegających strażników i samego Osvira, zaalarmowanego podejrzanym hałasem, zionął w nich mocnym strumieniem zabójczej , błękitno-białej plazmy. Jednym pchnięciem wywarzył pancerne wrota i rozpostarłszy ogromne skrzydła, wzbił się w powietrze zostawiając za sobą tumany kłębiącego kurzu i piachu. Polecieliśmy wyżej, ku siwym chmurom przesłaniającym rozgwieżdżone, nocne niebo. Rozluźniłam się i usiadłam wygodniej na grzbiecie niebiesko-łuskiego smoka. - …Znów udało nam się uciec… - Pomyślał Animus. Byliśmy złączeni nierozerwalną więzią, która pozwala nam czytać sobie w myślach i zawsze się odnaleźć. Był jednak haczyk. Jeżeli któreś z nas odnosi ranę, drugie odczuwa ten sam ból. A jeżeli jedno zginie… Drugie umiera również. - ...Obowiązkowe południowe obiady kiedyś ich zgubią… - Zaśmiałam się ze Świra, bo tak nazywałam pana Drakenruka. Wzięło się to od brzmienia jego imienia. - …A jak właściwie dałaś się złapać…? - …Nie dałam… - Prychnęłam. - …Dorwał mnie, kiedy tylko opuściłam teren szkoły… Resztę drogi do domu spędziliśmy w milczeniu. Rozkoszowaliśmy się lotem i widokiem rozświetlonego miliardami gwiazd firmamentu. Kiedy wsiadałam na smoka i pozwalałam się nieść pod niebo z zabójcza prędkością, czułam, że jestem wolna. Czułam że żyję. Nie było wtedy dla mnie żadnych ograniczeń. Byłam panią świata. Tak było i tym razem. Przyjemny wiatr rozwiewał moje włosy i nawet chłód kwietniowej nocy nie doskwierał mi zbytnio, kiedy wiedziałam, że mam przy sobie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wylądowaliśmy cicho w ogrodzie. Zeskoczyłam z Animusa i pogłaskałam go po głowie. Przymknął oczy, kiedy podrapałam go pod brodą – to działało na każdego smoka. - Dobranoc Animusie. – Gad zamruczał w odpowiedzi. – Havod-Nodhaf-Laad..! – Wypowiedziałam od tyłu zaklęcie przywołujące i Animus najpierw zmniejszył się do rozmiarów jaszczurki i wskoczył na moją dłoń. Potem jego łuski stały się jak wykonane z brązu, a smok wspiął się po mnie i przerzucił ogon przez łańcuszek wiszący na mojej szyi. Wtedy zastygł w bezruchu, a w jego otwartych szponach pojawiło się małe, szafirowe oczko. Westchnęłam cicho przejeżdżając palcem po amulecie i zaczęłam wdrapywać się po winoroślach na balkon mojego pokoju. Wiedziałam, że Animus jest wciąż przy mnie, jednak to nie było to samo, jak kiedy mogłam nim porozmawiać. Teraz był właściwie tylko zawieszką, tyle że żywą. Był jak w hibernacji. Następnego dnia po szkole, a był piątek, udałam się do pobliskiego lasku. Lekcje minęły mi spokojnie, czyli na gadaniu z moją przyjaciółką. Jedyną ludzką przyjaciółką. Nauczyciele nic nam nie zadali, więc zostawiłam wszystkie książki w szafce i z niemal pustą torbą biegłam pomiędzy niezbyt gęsto rosnącymi świerkami. Zatrzymałam się w umówionym miejscu. Dziś miałam pokazać Adzie, dlaczego jestem, jak to powiedziała nasza wychowawczyni, „odludkiem”. Wiedziała, że mam… Swego rodzaju gada, którym musze się zajmować i najlepszego przyjaciela, z którym spędzam bardzo dużo czasu, jednak nie miała pojęcia, że to to samo stworzenie. Odczekałam kilka minut, nie mogąc już wytrzymać bez Animusa, z którym mogę wejść w jakieś interakcje i w końcu dziewczyna wyłoniła się z pomiędzy drzew. - Cześć…! – Przywitała się trochę zdyszana. Odpowiedziałam uśmiechem. Przyzwyczaiła się, że jestem dość małomówna. Ale tylko wobec ludzi. Z Animusem mogłabym przegadać całe życie. – No? To gdzie ten przyjaciel i jaszczurka? – Rozejrzała się trochę zdziwiona, a ja właśnie witałam się z Miszą, śnieżnobiałą wilczycą, którą zaopiekowała się Ada, kiedy ta była jeszcze szczenięciem. - Na początek musisz wiedzieć, że Animus nie lubi, kiedy mówi się na niego jaszczurka. – Zaczęłam spokojnym głosem, a moja wypowiedź została skomentowana wybuchem śmiechu Ady. - Nie gadaj, że twoim najlepszym przyjacielem jest gad? – Uniosłam jedną brew, czekając, aż się uspokoi, żebym mogła kontynuować. – Czy może na swojego przyjaciela – Mówiąc słowo przyjaciel wykonała gest symbolizujący cudzysłowie. – mówisz jaszczurka? - Animus to smok. – Mruknęłam, wciąż opanowana, w przeciwieństwie do tarzającej się niemal po ziemi Ady. - Słuchaj, Anja. Przyjaźnimy się od podstawówki, ale… Nie nabierzesz mnie na coś takiego! Smoki nie istnieją! – Pozbierała się już trochę i usiadła naprzeciw mnie. - Daal! – Zawołałam trochę zirytowana jej niedowiarstwem i natychmiast zerwał się dość mocny wiatr. Dziewczyna spojrzała thumb|398px|Animusna mnie z przerażeniem i zupełnym niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Wystarczyła sekunda, żeby amulet zaczął świecić lazurowym światłem. To wprawiło Adę w jeszcze większe osłupienie. – Fahdon! – Z kamienną twarzą wypowiedziałam kolejną frazę komendy. W tym momencie Animus „ożył” i spojrzał pytająco na oniemiałą dziewczynę, poczym sfrunął na ziemię obok mnie, wyczekując ostatniej części zaklęcia. – Dovah! – W jednej chwili zmienił barwę z metaliczno brązowej na lazurowo szafirowy. Już po niedługim oczekiwaniu mogłam oglądać majestatycznego gada o dużych, mądrych oczach w kolorze bezchmurnego nieba i źrenicach w kształcie krzyżyka. – Dobrze się spało, Animusie? – Zapytałam po smoczemu. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko czując, że właśnie wszystko jest na miejscu, tak, jak powinno być zawsze. - Jak zawsze, a tobie? – Schylił głowę po należną mu dawkę pieszczot. - Pomijając fakt, że się nie wyspałam, niezgorzej. – Poczochrałam go po przypominających pióra łuskach, porastających wielki łeb. - To… Jest… Smok…! – Wydyszała Ada, cofając się z szeroko rozwartymi ustami i powiekami. - Ada, przedstawiam ci mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i wierzchowca, Animusa. Animusie, to moja ludzka przyjaciółka Ada. – Tym razem odezwałam się po ludzki. - Witaj Adrianno. – Przywitał się smok, płynnie używając polskiego, którego nauczyłam go parę lat temu. Adę zatkało jeszcze bardziej. Korzystając z faktu, że się nie odzywała, a była straszną gadułą, postanowiłam wyłożyć jej zasady znajomości ze mną i Animusem. - Animus jest dla mnie najważniejszy i musze go chronić. Jeżeli jeszcze kiedykolwiek chcesz NAS zobaczyć, nie możesz pisnąć ani słówka nikomu. Nawet mamie, młodszemu bratu czy Miszy. – Ta ostatnia powarkiwała, chowając się za swoją panią. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie smoka, by rozłożyła się na ziemi, łapami do góry. Ada tylko pokiwała tępo głową. Zacisnęłam usta w cienką kreskę, dając jej do zrozumienia, że taka „odpowiedź” mnie nie zadowala i w każdej chwili mogę zniknąć. - Nikomu nic nie powiem. Nawet nie będę o tym myśleć. – Przyrzekła szybko. - Jak na mój gust, za szybko to powiedziała. – Odezwał się Animus w języku zrozumiałym tylko dla nas dwojga. - Ja jej ufam. Znamy się od pierwszej klasy podstawówki. – Odpowiedziałam również po smoczemu. - …Żebyś się nie zawiodła… - Ostatnie zdanie przekazał mi drogą telepatii. Potem nie odezwał się już ani razu, dopóki Ada nie została ponaglona do powrotu do domu kilkoma natarczywymi telefonami mamy. – …Jest całkiem sympatyczna, ale jej nie ufam… - Stwierdził mój przyjaciel, kiedy tylko zostaliśmy sami. Zrobiło się już ciemnawo. - …Wiesz, z chęcią rozprostowałbym skrzydła… - …Mnie nie trzeba dwa razy zachęcać… - Schylił się lekko, bym mogła na niego wsiąść i momentalnie znaleźliśmy się w chmurach. Mogłam odetchnąć pełną piersią. Sama też nie ufałam całkowicie Adzie i poczułam pewną ulgę, kiedy już sobie poszła. - Czuję dym. – Warknął zaniepokojony Animus. Słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzontem, a my zmierzaliśmy właśnie do domu. Mama znała tajemnicę medalionu i nie martwiła się z bardzo, że często wracałam do domu po północy lub nawet następnego dnia. – Wiatr przywiał go… Z północy. – Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, a moje serce na moment zatrzymało się, by przyspieszyć kilkukrotnie, gdy dotarło do mnie, że na północ od naszego aktualnego położenia znajdował się… Mój dom. - Lecimy tam, Animusie! – Przytrzymałam się mocniej jego rogów, a smok ze spokojnego szybowania przeszedł w ostre pikowanie. Chmury rzedły, a my coraz bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do ziemi. Animus wyrównał trochę lot, nadal jednak kierując się ku dołowi. A później naszym oczom ukazał się wysoki słup ognia, kontrastujący z czernią nocy. Następnie stało się jasne, że płonie nie inny budynek, a mój dom. Dom, w którym spokojnie spała mama... - Szybciej, Animusie! – Wykrzyknęłam dławiąc się łzami. Smok warknął i przyspieszył. Z łopotem skrzydeł wylądował obok płonącego budynku, nie zważając na gapiących się sąsiadów. Wtedy dwupiętrowy domek zawalił się w huku i trzasku płomieni, a do moich uszu dotarł zduszony, żałosny jęk, który okazał się być wydawany przeze mnie. Zsunęłam się z wierzchowca wprost na kolana i zalałam się słonymi łzami. Patrzyłam na przygasające już zgliszcza – włączył się system antypożarowy – i po prostu co jakiś czas ocierałam krople, spływające z moich oczu. Animus położył się obok mnie i otulił skrzydłem. Właśnie zawaliła mi się kolejna świata. Pierwsza runęła w otchłań, kiedy odszedł od nas ojciec, wybierając za swoją nową rodzinę alkohol. Teraz straciłam na zawsze mamę, zostawiając sierotą. Brakowałoby tylko, żeby zniknął Animus, a straciłabym sens życia. Jak to miałam w zwyczaju, szybko pogodziłam się z obecną sytuacją. Gryzła mnie jednak jeszcze jedna rzecz. Dlaczego nie pojawiła się straż pożarna…? Ochłonąwszy trochę, choć dalej przybita, postanowiłam rozejrzeć się w poszukiwaniu jakieś wskazówki, choć prawdopodobnie bezcelowo. Świtało już, więc „zmniejszyłam” Animusa, który teraz siedział na moim ramieniu, liżąc mnie pocieszająco w policzek. Mój wzrok przykuła jedna nietknięta płomieniami płachta, przyczepiona do fragmentu osmalonej ściany. Podeszłam bliżej i zrozumiałam, że była to smocza skóra… A na niej wypisane było jedno zdanie: Osvir! Jak on mógł?! Zabiję… Zabiję go…! - Daal-Fahdon-Dovah!!! – Wrzasnęłam na całe gardło, a smok zeskoczywszy szybko na ziemię, momentalnie urósł. Nie musiałam nic mówić. Słyszał moje myśli i sam domyślił się prawdy. Ignorując przerażone spojrzenia ludzi wskoczyłam na Animusa i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Zerwałam z szyi łańcuszek i cisnęłam nim za siebie. Już nigdy nie zmienię Animusa w medalion. W medalion, który znalazłam przypadkiem na plaży, jako pięcioletnia dziewczynka. Medalion, który był dla mnie zagadką jedynie jeden dzień. Medalion, który odmienił moje życie. Już nie będzie mi potrzebny. Od teraz będzie już tylko smok i jeźdźczyni. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone